1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a burn-in socket having latching members actuated by a plurality of actuating members assembled on a movable frame to rotate between an opened position and a closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a burn-in socket is used to mount an IC package for various testing, in which IC package is loaded into or loaded out frequently for connecting or disconnecting with terminals electrically therein.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080293285 submitted by HSIEH and published on Nov. 27, 2008 discloses a typical burn-in socket for interconnecting an IC package and a test board. The burn-in socket includes a base, an actuating device assembled on said base, a frame retained on said base, a plurality of contacts received in said base and a plurality of switch members pivotally assembled on said base. Said actuated device includes a plurality of metal sustaining shafts with a plurality of rollers rotationally disposed mounted thereon. Said switch member further includes a plurality of rotating shafts retained on said base and a plurality of latching members engaging with said rotating shafts and rotating between an opening position and a locking position. Said rollers of sustaining shafts moveable engage with said latching member while the latching members rotate between said opening position and said locking position and around said rotating shafts.
However, in the conventional burn-in socket, when the latching members rotate between the opening position and the locking position, the latching member and the metal sustaining shafts have a relative motion therebetween, which usually causes a heavy abrasion and a big loss in efficiency between the latching members and the shafts. On the other hand, the latching member has a plurality of sustaining shafts with a plurality of rollers, so the switch member usually defines a complicated structure. So it increases some difficulties in operating and assembling of the burn-in socket.
Hence, an improved burn-in socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.